


What I do at home

by SteterSterekFan



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek hale is mentioned, Sheriff stilinski is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteterSterekFan/pseuds/SteterSterekFan
Summary: What stiles does when he is alone





	What I do at home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece please be nice and leave a like and tell me if I should do a sequal

Today has been quite boring, as it is a day where I wish I did not move out of home .  
My day started out as an ordinary day , wake up and eat breakfast then get dressed .  
I then went for a walk and just thought about how Scott was doing or if he and Malia were okay. I then found myself thinking of my dad and just hoping he was doing ok without me there and if he missed me like I missed him . I then stopped of at diner I don't know the name to it all I really know of it ,is that it has the second best curly fries second to the diner over in beacon hills . I then decided to go back to my apartment seeing that I didn't have classes today . When I got back to the apartment I went to watch to only to realise there was only shopping programmes on , so I switched of the tv and went to check my emails. There was one from Scott telling me how he was going and how everyone else was I cant wait to see them when break comes around and then realised there was one from my dad just telling me that I was missed and he couldn't wait for me to come home . By this time it was 3:00 in the afternoon so I went check what was on the Rv at this time , still nothing interesting . So I re watched the empire strikes back . And then just ordered a pizza , then when that was finished took a shower , brushed my teeth and went to bed and then started to dream about a floppy haired boy I met in the playground and a certain sourwolf. When I woke up the next morning my phone was ringing , I saw it was my dad's number so I quickly picke up the phone and said hello the first thing he said was "can't wait for you to come home for the holidays " . We had a long and meaningful conversation about how he was sticking to his diet and how he really wanted to spend some "us" time , just me and him like we did when mum was still alive ; that made it sound even better . I can't wait anymore , besides the break is only two weeks away , two very long weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so please correct me if I made any mistakes


End file.
